Austin's Star
by Tor Raptor
Summary: What if the Raptors hadn't been bluffing? What if that arrow really had been filled with deadly poison? Alternate ending to Raptors & Revenge
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story is just an alternate ending to Raptors &amp; Revenge, and let me tell you right now, it's not nearly as 'happily ever after' as that one. If you're not a fan of tragedy stories, turn away now and just go on with your life and be content with the original ending. Just to set the record straight, this is an ALTERNATE ending, so if I were to write a fifth installment in the series, it would continue from the ending in the original, got it? This alternate ending picks up in chapter 9 of Raptors &amp; Revenge, so nothing after chapter 8 has happened in this setting. Now, here is chapter one of Austin's Star! I don't own Austin &amp; Ally, just the Raptors. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Murder: to kill intentionally and with planning or plotting in advance of acting. Example sentence: The Raptors murdered pop star Austin Moon with a snake venom arrow. General Griffon knew what he was talking about, the expression on Kestrel's face had been absolutely amazing. The new Omega, Kestrel, now needed to learn the ups and downs of the Isle, not that she would have any freedom. Kite and Osprey headed toward the obelisk now, preparing to give Kestrel a tour of the island. What awaited them in that cell was something they would never have prepared for. Let's just say they regretted not restraining her.

The second that Osprey opened the door, Kestrel sprang on her, Osprey simply couldn't fight back against the anger and grief that fueled Kestrel's assault. She subdued Osprey in a matter of seconds, while Kite stared in awe, too shocked to move. Once finished with Osprey, Kestrel moved on to Kite, who put up a little more of a fight, but not enough to compare to Kestrel's fury. Threatening to kill Osprey and Kite, Kestrel forced them to show her the way out. Too afraid to resist, Osprey obliged and led her through the labyrinth of hallways.

As she followed Osprey and Kite, Kestrel pondered everything that had just happened in the past six hours or so. A while ago, she jumped out of a helicopter filled with excitement that she would save Austin. Now, she grieved for him, and the full realization had het to hit her. She would never see him again, thanks to the Raptors. She'd never see his goofy grin as he and Dez messed around Sonic Boom, she would never sit by him at the piano and write songs. He was gone, for good. She made a silent promise to avenge his death, no Raptor would escape her wrath.

"You are despicable people," Ally spat. "I'm disgusted with myself for ever trusting you."

"It's not our fault. We had no intention of killing him, that was a decision made beyond out control," Osprey defended.

"They murdered an innocent teenager, what good comes from that?"

"In the eyes of General Griffon, he's far form innocent. What Captain condor told him is that Austin stole you from us," Kite explained.

"He didn't steal me, I went with him willingly. And you can't own a person, that's inhumane!"

"Does General seem like a humane person? And would you have gone with us if Austin hadn't shown up?" Osprey questioned.

"Well, maybe. But that doesn't excuse first-degree murder!"

"File your complaints wit General Griffon. We were planning on releasing him the whole time," Osprey said.

"Fine. Are we there yet?"

"Almost, but the second we're in the open, you're outnumbered. You can't blackmail us once the others are aware of the situation."

"Okay, I'll just run away. Starting now," Ally announced, tearing up the staircase and out into the open.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kite asked.

"Get General Griffon, that's what! We can't let her get off the island!" Osprey commanded.

"Oh, right!"

Kite and Osprey dashed up the stairs, then ran through the forest toward General Griffon's camp. Once they reached the circle of tenets, they searched the scene for any living thing. Of course, with their luck, General, the Colonels, and the Majors were away from camp. The only thing in the camp that breathed was Puss, snoring away near the entrance to General Griffon's tent. Puss didn't belong to any brigade, like most of the pets on the island, she bounced around the Gulf of Mexico every few months. She just happened to be in Florida when Ally, Trish, and Dez were in Raptors school 101. General Griffon loved Puss more than any other pet in Raptor history, he rescued her form poachers in Florida when she was a kitten.

"Hey Puss, do you know where General Griffon is?" Kite prompted.

The Florida panther blinked awake wearily, then slowly rose to her paws and stretched, showing off her canines in an open-mouthed yawn.  
"Do you?" Kite asked again. Puss nodded her head, and gestured into the forest with her tail.  
"Thanks Puss!" Kite said, scratching the big cat behind the ears before racing off in that direction. Osprey and Kite found a Raptors congregation at Gearworks' camp, literally every Raptor was there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kite asked Rusticolus, from the Sweet Home brigade.

"It's a ceremony," Rusticolus explained.

"For what?" Osprey asked.

"Nobody knows, General Griffon just sent a message to gather everyone at Gearworks' camp, Biarmicus cut in.

"Let's cut to the front so we can see," Kite suggested. Kite, Osprey, Rusticolus, and Biarmicus squeezed through the crowd so that they could witness what General Griffon wanted to do.

"Attention all Raptors!" General Griffon announced, silencing all side conversation. "I have gathered you all for a ceremony of tradition. As you all know, we have a hunting tradition here that I know you all follow at your individual bases. After a successful hunt, we practice a ritual with our prey. The hunter dedicates the prey's soul to the stars above, so that he may forever rest among his ancestors. Colonel Cooper has succeeded at the hunt, and he must now send the wandering soul of his prey to the stars. Colonel Cooper, please relieve the soul of its pain her on Earth and send it to the heavens."

Colonel Cooper stepped forth from the crowds, and retrieved a torch from the ground. he cautiously approached the campfire and lit the torch, casting an eerie glow upon his face in the twilight. I the center of the crowd of onlookers lay a lump covered in a collage of pelts, all sewn together to form a blanket.

"We must send the soul of this prey forth into the heavens, for it has donated its life for the good of our being," preached Colonel Cooper, grandly raising the flaming torch. He stepped to the pelt blanket and lit a series of five small campfires around the prey, they formed the five points of a star. The small fires were connected by thick lines of kindling, and the fires slowly crept along the lines to form a fiery star around the blanket.

The crowd watched in amazement, as Colonel Cooper stepped into the star of flaming wood and held the torch to the sky. Even if most Raptors did this with their own prey quite often, it was still an amazing sight for them to have it done in such a grand production with the entire group present. General Griffon handed Colonel Cooper a long, dead stick which he dug into the ground near the head of the prey. He shook a trail of ashes from his torch, connecting the stick to the top point of the star. He retreated from the star, but grabbed one corner of the blanket that was long enough to not touch the fire.

As the fire climbed up the vertical stick, Colonel Cooper began to chant, his mouth forming the words with a practiced ease.

"Within this flaming star of embers,  
I shall be one who remembers  
Your gift of life to our well-being  
A fate that none could be foreseeing.  
Now, as we release your soul  
Up to the heavens it shall stroll  
So you may live eternal life  
Free of pain, and fear, and strife  
Your ancestors shan't remain afar,  
As you climb the fire to become your star!"

When he finished the rhyme, Colonel Cooper withdrew the blanket from the prey, revealing its identity as Austin. The fire raged on the vertical stick, carrying Austin's soul up the sky where he could remain in eternal life. The group of Raptors cheered as the fire brightened for a moment, a signal to their minds the the soul of the prey had made its way out of its body and had begun its ascent into the skies above.

The fire began to die down, and eventually sputtered out, leaving a star-shaped pile of embers surrounding Austin's body.

"The prey's soul now rests in the heavens among its ancestor," Colonel Cooper announced. Cheer erupted fro all around as everybody clapped for their prey and its successful journey.

"You are all free to go," General Griffon announced, sending various brigades of Raptors in all directions through the dark forest. Kite and Osprey remained in the camp and approached General Griffon wearily.

"What do you want? Have you shown Kestrel around the island yet? Did she witness the hunting ceremony?" General Griffon asked.

"Well, she kinda escaped once we reached the obelisk," Kite explained nervously.

"What?! How could you let this happen, we must retrieve her!"

**So, what did you think? I apologize dearly if the Raptor hunting ceremony was against your beliefs, or you just don't agree with what they did, I just though it would be a nice element if they practiced their own kind of rituals. This chapter is probably the second most tragic of all three, with the crown going to chapter 3. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I don't own Austin &amp; Ally, just the plotline and OCs, but you knew that already.**

Chapter 2:

As Ally ran down the beach, she spotted two figures sprinting towards her. Thinking they were Raptors, Ally began to turn the other way, but halted when one of the figures shouted, "Ally!"

"Trish! Dez!" Ally exclaimed, running to meet them.

"Ally, I can't believe you escaped!" Trish said excitedly. "I'm calling that helicopter pilot right now and telling him to pick us up."

"So, the Raptors weren't bluffing?" Dez said, almost choking on his own tears as he awaited the news that none of them wanted to hear.

"No Dez, they weren't bluffing," Ally said solemnly.

"He'll be here in five minutes," Trish announced abruptly, hanging up her cell phone.

"Good, but the Raptors will be on our tails any minute."

"If they find us, how are we supposed to fight back? We're defenseless," Dez pointed out.

"We're not defenseless, I swiped these," Ally said, retrieving three bows from behind her, and an enormous quiver of arrows.

"How did you get those? I would think the Raptors would guard their supplies," Trish said.

"It was kind of weird, there were no Raptors in sight. They were all grouped at one camp, I saw a huge mob of them but they were too enthralled with whatever they were doing to notice me," Ally explained.

"I wonder what they were doing," Dez pondered.

"Something involving fire, I could smell it."

"What kind of arrows are these?" Trish asked.

"Ones filled with a toxin that delivers extreme pain, but doesn't kill."

"That's perfect," Dez said.

"I want to make the Raptors suffer for what they've done, but I won't kill them. That would be a bit hypocritical."

"We should get moving, put as much distance between us and the forest as possible," Trish instructed. The group began to advance down the beach as far away from the forest as could be achieved on the island, for they were the prey now and the Raptors were on the hunt.

~0~

"Lanner, Lesser, Lagger! Run as fast as you possibly can to the roost and send the hawks and geese out to apprehend Kestrel!" General Griffon demanded.

"Yes General!" they all replied with a salute, before sprinting off through the woods.

"Puss, heel!" he commanded, and the panther trotted over to him, rubbing her great head on his legs. "Osprey, Kite, run and gather everyone else."

"Yes General!" they called, saluting.

They ran off into the woodland in opposite directions. General Griffon, left alone in Gearworks' camp, strode over to the ritual site, Puss at his heels, and hoisted Austin over his shoulder. With Puss trotting behind him, he walked through the dense vegetation, whistling as he went. "Well, Puss, we won't need to feed the hawks for a while. Let's hope they like the taste of this," General Griffon said. He continued to walk through the woods until he reached a small clearing surrounded by trees. He dumped the load against a tree, making it appear like a cruel representation of Austin deciding to take a nap leaned up against the tree.

"Job done. Let's go with the others, Puss." The Florida panther approached the corpse, gently licked its cheek, and loped off after her master.

~0~

"To formation!" Osprey yelled authoritatively at the massive crowd of Raptors. They all scrambled into their branching formation, waiting for General Griffon to for the head. Once he arrived, they marched off toward the beach, following the hawk that circled in the air off in the distance. They heard frantic honking of geese, then seven other hawks launched themselves into the air, fleeing from an unknown source.

"What on Earth?" General Griffon questioned.

"Our hawks never flee from anything," Colonel Caracara commented. As they approached the scene, they realized why the hawks fled: Ally, Trish, and Dez had shot all the geese, which were writhing around in pain and honking their heads off. Ally stood poised to shoot, Trish and Dez flanking her.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot," Ally threatened.

"Go ahead, shoot me," General snorted.

Ally released her hold on the bowstring, and the arrow headed toward General Griffon. However, he easily sidestepped and grabbed the arrow by its shaft mid-flight. "Nice try," he taunted.

The Raptors broke formation, and the beach broke into utter chaos. People of all ranks and from all brigades charged Ally, who shot arrows left and right. The Raptors at the front of the line dodged the arrow, but behind them, they didn't see the arrows coming, and succumbed to the pain of the toxin before even reaching Ally, Trish, and Dez. Against all odds, Ally, Trish, and Dez managed to subdue nearly all of the Raptors. The only remaining ones were General Griffon himself, Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger.

"Bring it on Kestrel," Lagger teased.

Ally, Trish, and Dez all began shooting arrows rapid-fire at all four targets. Lagger, Lanner, and General Griffon dodged them with the swiftness of a ninja. Lesser wasn't quite as skilled, and received an arrow to the shoulder. Lagger and Lanner began to fan out to surround Ally. Lucky for her, Trish and Dez kept them at bay with poorly-aimed, yet numerous arrows.

"Stand down Kestrel, you'll never win this," General spat.

"I will win, because I'm motivated by more than sheer evil. I am driven by grief and compassion, thanks to you. I will make sure that you all suffer for what you've done to me," Ally growled.

"Get over it," General Griffon said, springing onto Ally like a tiger. Ally fell to the ground under his massive weight, the bow falling form her hands.

"Now you have no weapon, you're a defenseless little rodent."

"That's where you're wrong," Ally insisted, grabbing an arrow from the nearby quiver and stabbing it into General Griffon's flank. He rolled off of her and pulled the arrow out of his side.

"You, this is treachery!" he screamed.

"Sure, whatever you say."

She picked up her bow and loaded an arrow, and sent it flying into General Griffon's neck. He collapsed, now too worn out to fight any more. Without their General, Lanner and Lagger scampered off into the forest.

"the helicopter is here!" Dez exclaimed as if flew over their heads and let down a ladder. they dropped their bows and climbed up, leaving all the Raptors to suffer their own misfortune.

"Are we missing something?" Trish asked.

"Trish, we're all here," Ally said sadly.

"No, we need to get- oh, that's right. He's gone!" she cried.

"We won't even have a body to bury," Ally murmured.

The three of them embraced each other, heads bowed in mourning. Grief-filled sobs filled the helicopter, so loud that they covered the whirring of the rotor blades.

**Well, I hope that chapter wasn't too bad. Only one more to go! Until then, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it! The third and final chapter of Austin's star! Most of this is just a wrap-up, and it's the main reason this story falls under the tragedy genre. I don't own Austin &amp; Ally, or Every Storm (Runs Outta Rain) by Gary Allen.**

Chapter 3:

Once the trio had landed back in the Everglades, they went back to Miami. Before arriving, they had called Mr. Dawson and asked him to call Austin's parents over. Ally doubted they would be at all prepared for the news. As Ally, Trish, and Dez entered Sonic Boom, which was closed for the day, they attracted the attention of Mike, Mimi, and Lester.

"W-Where's Austin?" Mimi asked worriedly.

Ally hung her head in despair, answering Mimi's question without uttering a word.

"How could this happen, you just went to a concert!" Mimi cried.

"It was the Raptors," Ally explained. Their parents knew fully-well what had happened during their first encounter wit the Raptors.

"How, how could they do this? They aren't bad people," Mike said.

"Actually, they're murderous," Ally informed.

She, Trish, and Dez spent the next half an hour explaining in great detail the events that occurred during that week. Once they finished the story, Mike and Mimi completely broke down, mourning the loss of their son.

"What are we going to tell the press? Won't they want to know? Would they even believe us if we told the truth?" Dez questioned.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Trish asked. "The Raptors are guilty of first-degree murder."

"We should call the police in the Everglades, they're the closest to the Isle," Ally said.

Ally then endured a two-hour phone conference wit the Everglades police force.

"So, what did they say?" Trish asked.

"They don't have jurisdiction on an island in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico, no one does. He also exclaimed, 'I knew it!' when I told him what happened to Austin," Ally explained.

"I wonder what that was about," Dez said.

"His name was Officer Grick."

"We can say that he drowned in a boating accident," Trish offered. "The press would believe that, and we wouldn't look like idiots making up a story about some crazy bird-people."

"Sure," Ally responded.

"So, He's really gone?" Mimi confirmed.

"I'm afraid so."

Mike and Mimi embraced each other once again and sobbed their hearts out. Ally, Trish, and Dez also cried onto each other's shoulders, they would miss their friend dearly and life would never be the same.

~0~

After the funeral, Ally sat at the top of the hill behind the funeral home, gazing at the stars. It hadn't been a huge ceremony and there was no burial, but now she felt more depressed than ever. A funeral made it official, he wasn't coming back. Trish stepped over and sat down beside Ally.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just miss him so much," Ally sighed.

"I miss him too, we all do."

Ally lay back into the grass, her vision fixed on the constellations above. Trish lay down beside her, and they both gazed up at the endless sky above.

"No one could ever replace Austin," Ally said.

"Very true, he will always remain a part of our lives."

"I wish we had never met the Raptors."

"I do too."

"I'll bet Austin wishes he had never met them either. I mean, if we hadn't gone to the Everglades that week, none of this would have ever happened. He would still be here, and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yeah, I'll bet he agrees with you."

"I wonder how fans around the world are taking it. They'll never hear any new Austin Moon songs."

"But they will hear new Ally Dawson songs."

"I don't know, writing songs won't be the same without him. Hey, do you see that?"

"See what?"

"Look there, right above Orion's belt in the sky," Ally instructed, pointing into the night above.

Ally considered herself pretty decent when it came to identifying stars and constellations, but this was very odd. Never before had she seen this star, it glowed much brighter than any star around it. No bright star should be near the constellation Orion, this was a new star. Not only had it seemed to appear out of nowhere, but this star acted strangely. Ally had been staring at it throughout her entire conversation with Trish out of sheer curiosity. Ally noticed the strangest thing: whenever either of them said, 'Austin,' the star brightened for a second, almost like a flash. It might be a coincidence, but the pattern seemed too irregular to be natural.

"Trish, do you see that star? The really bright one above Orion's belt."

"Yeah, what's so important about it?"

"The last time I stargazed, it wasn't there.

"So?"

"And whenever we say Austin's name, it flickers brighter."

"That's a bit creepy. What do you think it means?"

"Well, I think some people believe that the spirits of the dead live in the stars. Maybe it's true."

"Could be. Just for the sake of things, can we call it Austin's Star?" Trish asked.

"That would be nice. Maybe he's watching over us right now, from that star."

"I hope he is. Ally, will this sadness ever go away?"

Ally responded to Trish's question with a song, her voice like an angel's against the silent night.

"Every storm runs, runs outta rain  
Just like every dark night, turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away,  
Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain.

"But Trish, true grief never completely goes away. It will fade with time, but we'll never be free of this pain that we feel. Only when we give others a reason to grieve, when we die, will we ever stop being sad. But, we might feel slightly sad, or jealous in the afterlife because we'll probably be little old ladies and he'll still be a young teenager."

this caused them both to erupt into joyful laughter, temporarily easing the pain of loss. They continued on through the night, sharing happy stories and watching Austin's star twinkle when they mentioned him.

As years passed, their pain did fade, but his memory never disappeared. Ally, Trish, and Dez continued on with life. they graduated high school, went to college, got married, and grew families of their own. Whenever they were sad, afraid, or stressed, they stared up at the night sky and found comfort in Austin's star, continuing to watch over them through the years. Its brightness never faded, proof to the three that Austin was there for them, even in death. And when old age eventually took its toll, Ally, Trish, and Dez went in peace, knowing that they would soon be reunited with their long-lost friend, and become stars of their own.

**And, that's a wrap! Again, I apologize if the whole 'dead people becoming stars' thing is against your beliefs, you don't have to agree with it. I just thought it would be nice if the Raptor ceremony had some truth to it, and Austin could live on in some way, shape, or form. You can tell me what you though of that part in a review, if you'd like!**

**I can't believe this was the end. five stories, forty-two chapters, and over forty-nine-thousand words and it's all over. Unless, you don't want it to be. If you really, really, really, truly, want me to write another sequel (to the original ending, not this one. I will not write more based off of this ending), then tell me so in a review and I might consider working on a fifth full story, if I get enough people that want more, I'll think about a plotline for a fifth story. If not, then this will probably be the last Austin &amp; Ally story that I post for a long, long time. I have a mini-idea that may turn in to a ten-or-so chapter story, but it needs a ton of revising and outlining before I even think about posting it, so don't get your hopes up.**

**For those of you who have read all four installments (I really don't see how you could be reading this without having rad all four, but I'm not sure), tell me which story was your favorite! I'm dying to know which idea was the most popular among the readers!**

**Also, I'm accepting prompts from readers if they'd like me to write a story based off of an idea they had, but can't find the time, or inspiration to write it. I just ask that if you send me a prompt, that it not be just plain Auslly. Please, just a personal boundary, don't ask me to write a pure romance story about the two of them. I can incorporate some romance into a grander scheme, but I don't have the ability to make them loving each other a central idea for a story.**

**Shout-out time! I would love to thank the following readers for being so loyal to this series and giving me reasons to post the next chapter! (Warning: I am horrible at being sentimental and just at emotion in general, so I'm sorry if what I say isn't perfect)**

**R5-Folive-152: Thank you so much for always being willing to write a kind review! Reading what you though of my writing always made me smile!**

**R5-BTR-LilSis15: Thanks you for always writing such great reviews! I love hearing your reactions to these stories! Your praise of the story was much appreciated :)**

**Dirtkid123: You also were always willing to leave a kind review for my story! Thanks you for being a great reader!**

**haileypappas: Even though you never reviewed (which is totally fine if you're not that kind of person), I noticed that you favorited every single story in the series! Thank you for loyally reading all of my stories!**

**Thanks to every reader who has been with me from the very beginning! It's people like you who keep me writing! Bye!**


End file.
